A Grand Gesture
by truelove93
Summary: Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria want to do something special for their loved ones for Christmas. So they decide to recreate the iconic Winter Talent Show dance scene from Mean Girls. But what happens when their plans go awry in the middle of their performance?


It was Christmas Day. A time when most people enjoy spending quality time with their families, enjoying grand feasts, and opening gifts. However, our four heroines were spending a scaled-down version of the holiday. Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields were spending the holidays snowed in at Spencer's house. They had spent the whole night trying to chase down Ali and find more clues regarding the deaths of both Bethany Young and Mona Vanderwaal.

As sad as they were about spending the holidays without their families, they were not alone. They had their respective partners Toby Cavanaugh, Ezra Fitz, Caleb Rivers, and Paige McCullers to help them out, support them, and spend the holidays with. To show their love and appreciation for their partners, the girls were not giving their partners fancy gifts, but were putting on a grand gesture for them. It had all started the previous week, when the girls were watching _Mean Girls_ as a way to relax and clear their heads…

_Flashback_

_ The girls sat around the television in Hanna Marin's living room, watching the cult classic Mean Girls._

_ "It's scary," Spencer started. "In some ways, we're like a heightened-up version of those girls." Her friends all nodded._

_ "Regina George was the original Alison DiLaurentis," Hanna added._

_ "Does that make me Damien? Because I'm too gay to function?" Emily asked. Spencer giggled and sarcastically answered, "Yes, Emily, you are too gay to function."_

_ "Does that make me Gretchen Weiners, because I wanted to be her best, best friend and we were alike in so many scary ways?" Hanna asked._

_ "No, that would make you Cady Heron," Spencer answered._

_ "No, if anyone was Cady, it would have been Mona," Hanna said, both jokingly and sadly at the same time._

_ "Then maybe you are Gretchen Weiners," Emily said. Hanna laughed._

_ "Then who am I?" Aria asked._

_ The girls leaned back and thought about it for a few minutes before Spencer said, "No one, Aria. You are in a class of your own. And sometimes that can be a good thing." They all nodded._

_ Suddenly, the part with the winter talent show came on. Hanna patted Aria's shoulder and excitedly said, "Oooh, ooh, ooh, I love this part." They all watched as Cady Heron, Regina George, Karen Smith, and Gretchen Weiners completed a sexy dance to Brenda Lee's "Jingle Bell Rock," and how they all sang when Gretchen accidentally broke the boombox._

_ "Hey, Spence, you said you and Toby were doing gestures for each other instead of exchanging gifts?" Emily asked._

_ "Yeah. Being out on bail for murder doesn't give you a lot of time and money to spend on gifts."_

_ "I just got an idea," Emily said. The girls looked at each other and smiled coyly, catching on to Emily's idea._

_End Flashback._

The girls were now up in Spencer's bedroom, getting ready for their grand gesture. They were doing each other's hair and makeup and helping each other get dressed.

"Em, can you zip me up?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." Emily tried to zip up Hanna's dress, but it got stuck. "It's stuck."

"Oh great," Hanna moaned, all feelings of self-loathing resulting from her poor body image coming back to her.

"Here let me try," Aria said. To Hanna's luck, the zipper zipped up perfectly.

"Thanks, Aria!"

"You're welcome, Hanna."

Then, Emily began to spray her hair with hairspray. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna began coughing.

"Oh my god, Emily, your new hairspray reeks," Hanna said, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, it's been one of the best things for my texture, especially with all the swimming," Emily said.

"Look, it doesn't matter, the guys are downstairs waiting for us, so let's hurry up," Spencer said. The girls put the finishing touches on their outfits and headed downstairs.

…

Ezra Fitz, Caleb Rivers, and Paige McCullers sat on the large green Hastings couch while Toby Cavanaugh rested nearby in his wheelchair.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Paige said.

"Probably still trying to recover from our gesture," Caleb answered suggestively. They all laughed, remembering how surprised the girls were to see them in Santa boxers. Their laughter turned to silence and awe as the girls slowly walked down the stairs. First came Aria, then Emily, then Spencer, then Hanna. All of the girls were wearing short, strapless Mrs. Clause dresses with white fluffy trim and matching hats, black stockings with garter strips, and black heels.

"Wow," Ezra, Caleb, Toby, and Paige said in unison. Hanna waved to Caleb, walked up to the wall and plugged in a small stereo. She put in a CD, advanced to the track they wanted, and walked back to her friends. She and Aria bent over slightly and had their hands crossed and on their knees while Emily had one arm resting on Spencer's shoulder and another hand on her left hip. Spencer had one arm in the air and her left hand on her left hip. Christmas music blasted from the speakers and soon Brenda Lee's soft voice started the cue for the girls' gesture to begin.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

The girls seductively stepped forward, first with their right legs, then their left ones, and then their right ones again. They moved their arms across their stomachs and their backs.

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring._

The girls raised their right arms while moving their hips in a circular motion. They then dropped down and rose up again.

_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun._

_Now the jingle hop has begun._

The girls turned to their left with both their hands high above their heads and suddenly dropped low and slapped their thighs with their hands. The boys and Paige widened their eyes. The girls then put their legs together and had both palms to the audience. One hand was close to their chest, another was extended to their audience. They slowly moved across the floor.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

The girls turned around, circling their fists above their heads.

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

The girls walked to their left. They held their hands above their hands and shook their hips. They kneeled, placed their hands out close to the girl ahead of them, and quickly turned around, too quick for Hanna. She came face to face with Spencer.

_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_

Spencer turned Hanna around and slightly shoved her. Hanna accidentally kicked the stereo, making the song hang up.

_In the fros-fros-fros-fros-fros-fros-fros-fros-fros-fros-fros-fros_

This broken radio chant continued. The girls froze, bent down and they had their hands crossed and on their knees. Spencer, Aria, and Emily looked at Hanna, urging her with their eyes to fix it. Hanna hurried up to the stereo, but she accidentally kicked it, pulling the cord out of the socket. The stereo hit Toby in his already-broke leg. Toby clutched his leg and groaned in pain as he was sent backwards.

"Toby!" Spencer cried. The girls froze, not knowing what to do next.

Aria suddenly began singing.

_What a bright time, It's the right time_

_ To rock the night away_

Ezra began to join in singing with his lady. Pretty soon, everybody was singing the classic holiday tune. The girls' dance continued.

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_ To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh._

The girls extended their right arms before putting their hands on the next girl's waist, as if they were forming a carriage.

_ Giddy-up, jingle horse,pick up your feet._

_ Jingle around the clock._

The girls alternated between shaking their hands in front of and behind them. They faced their men and then they briskly turned around and walked a few paces before turning around to face their loved ones.

_ Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet._

_ That's the jingle bell,_

_ That's the jingle bell,_

_ That's the jingle bell rock!_

The girls ended their dance with their hands above their heads, which they quickly dropped to their sides. The guys and Paige stood up (except for Toby) and clapped and cheered. The girls smiled off the embarrassment of the stereo. They all shouted, "Merry Christmas!" They then laughed and rushed to their partners, where they were met with hugs and kisses.

"That was amazing! You looked amazing!" Ezra told Aria.

"I think I definitely prefer this Hanna to the elf Hanna," Caleb said.

"If this isn't enough to get me to stay here in Rosewood with you, Emily, then I don't know what is," Paige said.

"Well what do you know, I think we really did _Mean Girls_ justice," Spencer said. "And you certainly helped out quite a bit, Hanna." Hanna laughed.

"You girls were amazing," Toby said. Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement, especially with his next statement.

"Now _that_ was what I call a grand gesture!"


End file.
